Bendy's Explorer Boys
Bendy's Explorer Boys was a franchise based on the hit Nickelodeon show Bendy the Explorer, which ran from 2009 to 2012. It was followed by Bendy and Friends Into The City!. History On March 8, 2009, Mattel and Nickelodeon announced that Bendy would receive a teenage makeover, switching from a young age to a teenager attending-middle school. Initially, it was announced that the new look would not be revealed until late 2009, but after a short controversy including a petition about not "makeovering Bendy", the teen Bendy was unveiled on March 16, 2009. Most of the people began calming down and actually embracing the new Bendy, praising Mattel and Nickelodeon for their initiative and handling of the situation. A very early version of the Explorer Boys, as seen on Bendy'' Links''. The same year, Mattel and Nickelodeon introduced a preteen version of Bendy, with four friends named Roger Rabbit, Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, and Woody Woodpecker, who call themselves the Explorer Boys. The Explorer Boys were included in the Bendy'' and Friends 2014 spin-off show. The pilot TV-movie was aired on television, on August 7, 2011, however Nickelodeon has yet to air this episode. It can still be found online and on DVD. In 2012, a unused CGI opening was created for new episodes of the series and on May 15, the TV-movie was released on DVD. Merchandise On September 29, 2009, an interactive Bendy doll based on the Bendy's Explorer Friends'' franchise was released. Kids can customize their doll online and he'll change before their eyes -- online and on the doll itself. The interactive component also lets kids to take part in Bendy's adventures in Puerto Verde -- mysteries that focus on water conservation and volunteerism. They'll also meet Bendy's friends -- Roger Rabbit, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Woody Woodpecker. The doll can be customized online which causes a transformation on the doll itself. Users can change her hair length, eye and jewelry color. The line of toys called Bendy's Explorer Boys collection that includes Bendy's best friends playsets and accessories was tied into an online community called Bendy Links, where boys can solve mysteries. Criticism "What next? Bendy the Cheerleader? Bendy the fashionista with stylish purse and stilettos? Bendy the Pop Star with Hoppin' Dance Club and "Juice" Bar?" says an online petition started by two dads, Lyn Mikel Brown and Sharon Lamb, who coauthored the book Packaging Boyhood. "If the Bendy we knew grew up, he wouldn't be a fashion icon or a shopaholic. he'd develop his baby butter otter reading skills and imagine the places he could go," the petition says, while critics were told that they would prefer Bendy to grow up true to the character he is as a child. Gina Sirard, vice president of marketing at Mattel, replied saying: "Pretty much the dads who are petitioning aging Bendy up certainly don't understand. ... I think they're going to be pleasantly happy once this is available in October, and once they understand this certainly isn't what they are conjuring up." Trivia *This is the development style for Bendy and Friends Into The City! Gallery Bendy by cosmictangent92-db1y4r9.png Bendy (1).jpg Videos *Bendy's Explorer Boys-0 *Woody Joins The Team *Making Music With Bugs *A Nickelodeon project that never was Bendy's Explorer Boys *Bendy's Explorer Boys 3-D Animation Pilot *Bendy Links Commercial *Bendy's Explorer Boys The commercial for the TV-movie Refrences #http://www.nydailynews.com/life-style/bendy-explorer-dolls-controversial-new-article-1.366731 #http://www.nydailynews.com/latino/new-bendy-explorer-not-tramp-article-1.372211 External Links *Official site, featuring included three music videos, Room Posters, Meet the Explorer Boys, a game titled: Puppy Addoption Day, and more.